fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Neppa
|previous affiliation= |occupation= Executioner |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Acid Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut=Episode 180 |japanese voice=Kenta Matsumoto |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Neppa (ネッパー Neppā) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 17 Appearance He is a man with a large build and overly-muscular arms, which are wrapped with bandages at the wrist. Compared to the rest of his body, he has disproportionately smaller legs. His eyes are narrow with a triangle-shaped nose, and his eyebrows are constantly furrowed. His hair is stylized in a mohawk which spreads out onto his face in wide, arrow-shaped sideburns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 18 His attire consists of a light-colored shirt with frills at the neck, which he wears under a dark vest. This is all covered with a sleeveless jacket that is designed with fur around the neck, with the words "ACID RULE" written on the back. Below this, he wears a regular pair of dark-colored trousers that are held up with a light-centered belt, and he wears a pair of dark shoes, with each shoe featuring a buckle near the back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 6 Personality He has a peculiar habit of having a soda bottle clamped between his teeth at all times, and does not relinquish hold of it even when engaged in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 15 He seems to take great pleasure in utilizing his Magic, often urging his opponents to melt underneath its acidic power, and expressed great surprise when Pantherlily actually managed to cut through it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 10 When he speaks, he usually ends his sentences with "Pan".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 9 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail rescue team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, he attacks them with Acid Magic as the rest of the Garou Knights surround them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 15-17 As his fellow executioners attack the Fairy Tail Mages, he joins the fight and attacks Pantherlily with his Acid Magic. After the shockwave the exploded Grow Flow causes, everyone ends up in different places, with Neppa facing up once again with the Exceed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 5-13, 15-17 Neppa then attacks Pantherlily with a vortex of acid, which the black Exceed notes that he can't cut. The acid melts their surroundings, but after enduring it for a time, Pantherlily remembers his training days with Gajeel and finds the resolve to fight back, allowing him to cut through the Knight's acid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 9-10 Neppa, along with his allies, is swiftly defeated by the Rescue Team, and afterwards Natsu Dragneel threatens them, stating that they will be executed if they do not show them where the exit is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-18 A while later, Neppa manages to recover with the rest of his partners, and together they once again locate Natsu and his group trying to escape Mercurius in the underground passages of the castle. Immediately backing up the members of the Royal Army who are already trying to stop the Fairy Tail members from escaping, the Garou Knight employs his Magic and forcefully attacks Pantherlily, who glowers at his reappearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 14-15 As the Army and Garou Knights continue their battle with Natsu and his friends, Neppa continues to assault the Rescue Team with his Acid Magic. Without any warning, the shadow underneath Uosuke begins to grow and swallows both the Royal Army and the Garou Knights into its depths until they are lost from sight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-9 After the Dragon crisis is dealt with and left in the past, the King organizes a ball at the palace, for all the Mages who helped hold off the Dragons to enjoy. Neppa, along with his team mates, appears to be alive and well, as when Natsu appears wearing the King's attire, Arcadios orders them to stop him. However, they make no evident move to do so, as they claim that they cannot deal with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 24 Magic and Abilities Acid Magic: A Caster Magic that allows Neppa to create acid; it was specifically designed in order to kill people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 3 This substance seems to be created from the Knight's fist, as seen when he punched the ground and sent a stream of acid spiraling towards Natsu and company. The acid has been seen to appear from the ground in a straight line towards the user's opponent, from Neppa's fist in a spiraling motion, and also as a horizontal tornado directed towards the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 10 The acid produced is extremely corrosive, to the point where it can gnaw through solid stone, and has been noted to be extremely difficult to deflect or cut, making it an ideal weapon against most opponents. Quotes *(To Pantherlily) ''"I'll melt you down! PAN!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 9 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist